Fall in love with Autumn
by Chloekat1
Summary: Levi shows Cath the joys of autumn.


Cath walked down the familiar streets heading towards the University of Nebraska. She couldn't believe it'd already been two years. The semesters had flown by, and as they did, college became easier and easier. There was a small scare when Reagan had threatened to quit.

"I'm gonna do it!" She would say. "Right after this semester I'm f***ing quitting!" Reagan was always complaining about classes and _'Dumb-A-Teachers'_ , but Cath was always there to remind her of all she could do after college and to, _"think of all the cash!"_ Cath smiled to herself, remembering all the fun times she'd had. She and Levi had grown closer over these last two years, too.

' _Levi.'_ She thought. She was so in love with him. She thought about that. _'I barely knew what love was…'_ She had only ever read, only ever written, about love. She grinned. Cath didn't have to worry about that now; she knew what she had with Levi really was love.

Cath took a sharp left down Mulberry Street and arrived at her destination.

"Starbucks." Cath sighed. She hated Starbucks. It wasn't the coffee, the coffee was great. It wasn't the food; that was pretty good too. I was the atmosphere. The people that went there were just…awful. Cath clutched her over-the-shoulder satchel with all the pins on it that clicked and jingled when she walked and marched into the Starbucks.

Levi was behind the counter serving up drinks to the _'hipsters'_. At least, that's what he said they called themselves. Cath just called them well-dressed douchebags. Levi passed a drink to a girl in a cutesy old-style dress with baby-doll high heels. Cath admired the glossy red bow in her tangled, pulled up, purple dip-dyed hair.

"Cath!" Levi grinned his inhumanely wide grin as Cath walked closer. As she passed the small girl she thought she heard her sigh.

"Hey!" Cath smiled at Levi.

"Hi." Levi smiled back.

Cath felt eyes on her back. She knew she didn't really fit in here.

"The usual?" He asked, leaning against the counter so that his height would bring his face just inches from hers. Cath blushed. Even after two years, Levi was too charming for her.

"Yeah." Cath whispered, unconsciously. She was already lost in his eyes. They were like the sky, clear blue with flecks of other colours she was sure only existed in his perfect eyes. Levi swiftly closed the space between them and gave her a peck on the nose. Cath felt her face grow warm against the cold of the AC.

"One pumpkin latte coming right up, pumpkin!" Levi called, heading off to the countless machines.

Cath let her eyes wander around the café. There weren't many people here ate this time. _'Not many people get a coffee at 2pm.'_ she decided. The few people in the4 Starbucks –mostly girls—seemed to cast long glances at her, as if signaling her to say _"get out, you don't belong!"_ Cath shrugged it off and turned instead towards the dessert case. Despite it not being fall yet, there was an assortment of pumpkin-themes goodies. Pumpkin muffins, pumpkin bars, pumpkin cupcakes. She gagged at the sight of all of them. Sure, she liked the pumpkin lattes and pumpkin pie on thanksgiving, but all the in-betweens were just gross. Levi must've seen her staring because before she could even flinch he shoved a pastry in her mouth.

"Try this one." He sang in his deep, comforting voice. "It's good."

Cath nearly spit all over Levi's face. She would have, until she realized it was a chocolate brownie bit.

"Mm! Mmm Mmmm." She mumbled its goodness.

"I know, right?" Levi chuckled. He disappeared into the back and returned with a small box of the sweets and Cath's latte. "Here, take a few home with you." He set the box in her left hand and slipped the coffee in her right. "I'm off at 4, you wanna do something later?" Levi asked.

"Sure." Cath nodded, sipping at the warm coffee, taking care not to burn her tongue. "I'll just be-"

"At the nook, I know." Levi interrupted, chuckling.

Cath smiled, slightly embarrassed. She did this every time, but still felt the need to say it. Cath leaned over the counter knowing she wouldn't get away without Levi's usual kiss. He met her lips and kissed her for just longer than what could be considered casual. Cath shuffled to the door and waved goodbye with her box of brownies, trying her best to ignore the glares of the other customers.

Cath edged her way down the street to a small corner store.

"The book nook." She smiled to herself and opened the large oak door entrance.


End file.
